


Et si c'est pareil pour toi, aime moi

by oworestias



Series: Laurent and Pallas are trying their best [4]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Day drinking, Local drunk hooligans wreak havok on royal palace, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oworestias/pseuds/oworestias
Summary: Laurent has a rare day off and spends it with Pallas





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from [this](https://youtu.be/ZY_REyJKBNE)

 

Laurent finished the final draft of the new trading agreement, signing it and leaving it in the small pile left aside for Damen’s signature. He reached for the next page when his fingers brushed against wood. Confused, Laurent looked down and realised he had finished his work. He sifted through the bundle of documents he had worked through this morning and found them all signed and dated.  _ Hm. There is always work to be done, _ he thought and stood from his desk. He straightened his jacket and made for the door, eager to find Damen and something to do. 

 

Lazar was standing guard outside with a young Akielon soldier, he glanced back lazily when Laurent swung open the door. 

 

“Lazar, where is Damen?” 

 

“Exalted and the Kyros had sudden business outside of the palace this morning, they left an hour ago, Your Majesty.” Lazar tacked on the last part as an afterthought. Laurent ignored it and pressed on. 

 

“I see. And the council?” 

 

“No urgent matter has arisen for you, Your Highness. It seems the council are quiet today.” 

 

The council were rarely quiet, but Laurent kept him mouth shut. He had been working diligently since early morning. Damen rose a little later than him and with a chaste kiss, strode out the door. He had been at his desk for hours, and it was not yet noon. He paused, unsure of what to do. Lazar was watching him, amused and said, not unkindly, “A day off, huh?” He chuckled to himself when Laurent’s brow furrowed in confusion. “King's don't have days off.” He said, mostly to himself. Lazar laughed again and said, “Seems like you lucked out then.” He smirked and turned back to his station. Laurent stared at the back of his head before turning and slowly closing the door.  _ A day off, _ he thought.

 

He moved around the room a little aimlessly before sitting on the couch. The only day off Laurent could remember was their trips to the summer palace. Without Damen to distract him, he wasn't sure what to do. He leaned back into the cushions and stared blankly at the ceiling for a long minute.  _ I could join the morning training.  _ Sitting at a desk for hours at a time left him feeling stiff. The more he considered it, the more appealing it sounded. He stood and left his rooms, walking with purpose down the hallway. He could hear Lazar snorting behind him as he rounded the corner and headed in the direction of the training grounds.

 

Servants moved around the palace with a haste that made Laurent feel suddenly guilty as he made his way across the palace.

 

“Your Highness!” 

 

Laurent paused at the voice calling out to him as he passed the kitchens. A brief but intense wave of relief washed over him before he turned in the direction of the voice.  A young boy stood in the doorway and gave a cursory bow of his head, “The new wine shipment has arrived from the North, Your Highness, just this morning. Would you like it to be moved to the cellars right away?” He inclined his head toward the large crate at the end of the kitchen’s hallway that opened up into a small courtyard. Laurent absorbed this and thought for a moment before heading to the crate, the boy close on his heels. 

 

“How many bottles were delivered?” Laurent tapped his foot lightly against the crate.

 

The boy was quick to answer. “Fourty, your Highness. It should last through the next season, easily.” 

 

Laurent glanced at the crate before his eyes strayed to the busy courtyard outside. More kitchen staff were standing huddled around a cart filled with various greens, Laurent couldn't hear clearly from here but the conversation sounded heated. A cat was lounging on the lid of a barrel in the far corner, rolling its spine slowly and stretching in the steady rays of the morning sun. 

 

Laurent quickly considered his options.  _ A day off. _

 

He turned back to the boy and said, “open it up.”

 

-

 

Pallas sat on a bench and watched the next group of soldiers spar. The new recruits were still green, but promising. He sat back and took a long swig of water from his goblet when the distinct sound of boots walking toward the saw dust made him turn. Laurent strode in with a casual arrogance that caused the soldiers to stop what they were doing and stare. He looked around before finally settling his gaze on Pallas. 

 

Pallas made to stand but Laurent flicked his wrist, dismissing the action. He lowered himself back on the bench a little apprehensively and asked, “Your Highness, is there anything I can do for you?” 

 

While Pallas knew Laurent trained semi-regularly with his guard and sometimes Nikandros, it was unusual to see him here at this time of day. 

 

Laurent smiled and countered the question with a question of his own, “How are they coming along?” He nodded toward the young men sparring stiffly, conscious of their King watching. Pallas nodded and moved for Laurent to sit beside him, he sipped some water and replied honestly, “Very well, Your Highness. They're improving quickly. The drills are becoming second nature to them now.” 

 

Laurent nodded agreeably. They watched in silence for a few minutes before Laurent speculated, “You'll be here for the afternoon I suspect.” He didn't turn to see Pallas respond. Pallas shook his head anyway. “I was planning on heading to the baths once I cooled down here, Your Highness.” He finished his goblet and placed it on the makeshift table the soldiers were using for their water. 

 

Laurent seemed to hesitate before deciding something. His expression was once again business-like and as confident as it had been when he first walked in. He stood made for the entryway before turning his head to Pallas and saying, “Excellent. When you're done, meet me in the parlour.” Laurent nodded with finality, and before Pallas could respond, strolled out the way he came. Pallas watched him go before leaning back on the bench.  _ Huh. _ He waited another few minutes before nodding his goodbye to the soldiers and headed for the baths.

 

-

 

Pallas took his time scrubbing down and soaking in the water before making his way to the parlour. He walked slowly through the palace, lost in thought. He and Laurent had gotten closer over the previous months, and while Pallas didn't want to be presumptuous, he felt like they were slowly becoming friends.  _ Or as close to friendship as one can have with their King,  _ he thought.

 

Servants flurried past him as he made his way past the main staircase to the parlour. Pallas was almost sure there were no pressing events planned to cause such hurried business, but he supposed there was always  _ something _ that needed to be done. 

 

He paused in his step when he reached the corner, and noticed something highly unusual. Laurent stood outside the door holding two very old, very expensive looking bottles of wine. Although it wasn't the wine that surprised Pallas, it was Laurent's tight expression. He looked _nervous._

 

Pallas stopped himself before he could hesitate and moved forward easily, reaching Laurent in a few short steps as he crossed the hallway. Laurent glanced his way at the sound of his footsteps and seemed both conflicted and pleased before deliberately smoothing his features and smiling. He opened the door to the parlour and gestured for Pallas to follow him in. The room was set up differently than the last time Pallas had been here. The intimately small table and chairs were gone, and in their place were two soft looking low couches and matching low tables. They looked delicately embroidered, in a soft gold fabric.  _ Veretian _ , he realised. 

 

Laurent moved to sit on the couch facing the window and placed the bottles on the table in front of him. Pallas took a seat opposite and turned his head at the sound of the servants entrance opening, a young woman came in holding a tray of desserts with two goblets.

 

Pallas relaxed back into his seat, he wasn't especially hungry yet, with it being so early in the day, but his sweet tooth lead him to desserts at every available opportunity. He eyed the small selection placed between them with interest, but made no move to take one until Laurent had chosen first. 

 

Laurent considered the desserts as he reached for the bottle closest to him and uncorked it. He poured two full goblets before placing the bottle back down on the table and silently sliding a drink across to Pallas, who nodded his thanks. 

 

Laurent chose a small cream filled pastry and sat back into the soft cushions with his drink held loosely over the arm of the couch. Pallas took that as a go ahead and reached for a small peach tart and hummed at the warm summery taste on his tongue. 

 

He ate quietly and sipped his drink, waiting for Laurent to share whatever was causing his hesitancy to chat. Pallas had grown accustomed to Laurent speaking his mind in his presence, it was a little jarring to see his King acting wary of his words. Laurent was so sure, always.

 

Laurent took three long swigs from his drink before leaning forward and finally saying with difficulty, “it is…” he looked as though a bad aftertaste had settled on his tongue, “my day off.” 

 

Pallas blinked.  _ Uh. _

 

“Your Majesty?” 

 

“Yes, I am entirely aware of how ridiculous it sounds. Nevertheless, that is the case.” Pallas realised the reason Laurent looked troubled was because he was conflicted with  _ himself.  _ In all of the time Pallas had known him, he had never once had nothing to do. Laurent was always in the midst of several long and complicated plans.  _ Schemes.  _

 

“Is this what you'd like to do? Drink and eat cakes?” Pallas was entirely amenable to this plan but asked politely nonetheless. “With me?” The last part was more genuine curiousity, which Laurent picked up on immediately and shifted in his seat as he considered it. 

 

“I feel as though, over the past several months, we have grown…” the hesitation flicked through his voice again but Pallas ignored it, “closer.” He had held Pallas gave before focusing his gaze intently on the table. 

 

“I was beginning to consider us to be, well,” Laurent glanced up again, meeting his eyes for the quickest moment, “friends.” 

 

Laurent smiled, embarrassed, and Pallas had the overwhelming urge to wrap his King in his arms and  _ squeeze. _

 

“Of course, Your Highness. I feel the same.” 

 

Pallas couldn't stop the warm grin spreading across his cheeks. He took a gulp from his drink and reached for another tart. 

 

“In that case,” Laurent said, with his usual confidence slipping back in place, he raised his glass as Pallas did the same and feeling self-indulgent for once, said, “let's drink.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come chat w me on the [tumble ](http://oworestias.tumblr.com)


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Pallas uncorked the second bottle of wine, filling Laurent’s cup first before tending to his own. They had been in the parkour for less than an hour, slowly devouring the desserts and finishing the first bottle of wine. 

 

Laurent drank more frequently now, he allowed himself that much. Once or twice a week he accepted two or three cups at dinner. So drinking half a bottle was easy enough. His body was thrumming with a pleasant warm buzz as he settled back into the couch with a fresh drink. 

 

Pallas was comfortably reclining opposite with his cup held loosely in his hand resting over the arm of the couch. They had been discussing the upcoming festival games. Laurent swallowed another mouthful of wine and sighed happily, gesturing vaguely with his free hand. 

 

“Lazar only says that because he wants to see you naked and oiled.” 

 

Pallas snorted. “That may be true. But this year I intend to win.” He lifted his wine leisurely to his lips. “This year I intend to beat Exalted.” Pallas was smiling lazily to the ceiling, tipsy confidence dripping from his casual recline. Laurent smiled behind the rim of his cup.

 

“You sound confident.” Another snort. “Damen does not back down easily.”

 

Pallas tipped his head to the side, mirthful eyes slowly moving up and down Laurent's comfortable sprawl across from him. He quirked a lip and in an arrogant tone Laurent was sure he wouldn't dare use in front of his Kings sober, he said, “That's what makes it so good, your Highness.”

 

Pallas finished his cup and stretched out across the couch, hands above his head and muscles taut much like the cat Laurent had seen in the courtyard this morning. He tipped the last drop from the rim of the cup onto his waiting tongue before reaching out for the bottle and refilling his drink. He relaxed back into the cushions with an arm behind his head, bicep bulging. Laurent watched, eyes a little glazed and reached for the bottle. He blamed the blush colouring his cheeks on the wine.

 

“You must enjoy it too.” 

 

Laurent hummed while be processed what Pallas has said. The wine was just the right amount of sweet. Laurent swirled some around his mouth and thought he tasted elderberries. “Enjoy what?”

 

“Seeing him naked and oiled.” Laurent choked a little on his mouthful of wine before swallowing a little hoarsely. Pallas didn't seem to notice as he continued, “Exalted, I mean. Maybe not as lecherously as Lazar.” Pallas had turned his head fully now and was watching Laurent with an amused smile, “but you must enjoy it.”

 

Laurent blinked and cleared his throat. He opened his mouth and couldn't stop the short laugh that escaped. “I, yes. I do. Enjoy it.” He tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear and laughed again, “we are husbands, Pallas. Of course I do.” 

 

Pallas laughed with him and smiled, “yes, of course.” He tilted his cup and drank. 

 

“Do you still train with Nikandros?”

 

“Rarely. I know the basic sets well.” Laurent finished his drink and placed his cup on the table. He rolled his eyes and didn't try to keep the amusement from his voice when he spoke. “Damen was jealous that I approached Nikandros and not him.” 

 

Pallas snickered into his cup and then asked, “why  _ didn’t _ you ask him? He is your husband.”

 

“After the trial, I realised Damen had already forged relationships with the few people I trusted enough to keep close. I-,”

 

“Your guard?” Pallas interrupted, unthinkingly. Laurent didn't notice.

 

“Yes. And Paschal. I thought I should do the same. I thought that my best course of action would be to, well,” Laurent reached out for the bottle to pour himself another cup but found it empty. “Mingle.”

 

Pallas misjudged the reason for the open look of distaste on Laurent's face and laughed loudly. He reached out to grab the bottle from where Laurent had left it on the table but couldn't reach from his sunken position in the cushions.

 

“I'm sure Exalted was pleased with your efforts, Your Highness.” He stretched his arm and leaned forward only to lose his balance and hit the marble in a heap of uncoordinated limbs.

 

“Ow.” He could hear Laurent wheezing from his seat. 

 

Pallas groaned, cheek against marble, and moved to stand up. He got to his knees and tilted suddenly back into the couch. His body and apparently caught up with the wine and he rested his head back in the seat, laughing at the sound of Laurent’s peels of laughter. “Your Highness, I’m-  _ hahahah- I think I’m drunk.” _

 

The bottle rolled to a slow stop at his knee. He must have knocked it off the table when he fell. They both seemed to realise this at the same time before they glanced at each other for a long moment. Pallas felt it bubbling up from his chest and couldn't stop the giggles spilling from his lips. Giggles that quickly turned to full bellied laughter. He looked at Laurent but it just made it worse. Tears were streaming down Laurent's face as he clutched the table for strength. 

 

“There's more-  _ hahahahah- there's more wine in the cellar.”  _ Laurent's voice got steadily higher as he tried to force his words out rapidly before the laughter took over again. 

 

He saw Laurent stand from the couch with only a little difficulty and move around the table with a hand outstretched and so he didn't really think much about it when he grabbed it and tried to haul himself up only to find his King suddenly fallen across his lap.

 

Laurent had made a vague 'oh no’ sound before he landed across Pallas thighs. He felt Pallas chest rumble with more laughter and snorted as he pulled himself back and landed in the spot beside him. Laurent realised the pleasant numbness had spread to his limbs, as he felt no impact from the hard marble underneath him. He also realised as he looked down that he couldn't feel their thighs touching. 

 

Pallas gripped the arm of the couch and hauled himself to his feet. He reached down and pulled Laurent to stand with a strong grip on his bicep. They quickly righted themselves in an overly conspicuous manner that suggested they were a little more than just tipsy.

 

Laurent moved first. 

 

“To the cellar?” Pallas reached him as he opened the door.

 

Laurent nodded firmly. “To the cellar.”

 

-

 

Lazar had switched his guard rotation and was making his way to the training grounds when he overheard it. 

 

“Strange how?” Two women, servants, were whispering as they walked past toward the kitchens. His understanding of Akielon had become better since he began spending so much time with Pallas. 

 

“I’m not sure exactly. She said he was with the champion Pallas when she saw them from the gardens.” 

 

_ Did she mean Laurent? _ Lazar slowed to listen, picking out words to piece together the conversation.

 

“She said His Highness had a high flush and was stumbling a little as he walked.” 

 

“Could he be sick? That does sound strange. Does Exalted know-” the women turned the corner and Lazar was left alone in the empty hall. 

 

_ Pallas was with Laurent? _ Lazar ran his hands through his hair and groaned.

 

_ - _

 

“Your Highness, are you sure this is the way?”

 

The had been walking through the palace for 20 minutes now. Pallas was beginning to think Laurent had never actually set foot in the cellar at all. They turned another corner and found themselves on the opposite side of the kitchen courtyard. 

 

“Nonsense. It's this way.”

 

“You're sure?” 

 

“Probably.” 

 

They came to a door at the end of the otherwise empty hallway. Laurent reached for the handle. It was locked. 

 

“It's here. Definitely.” He tried again uselessly.

 

“You're sure?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Pallas thought for a moment before moving to the handle. Laurent stepped aside and watched.

 

“Let me.” He pushed against the door before stopping and widening his stance. Laurent realised what he was about to do a moment he heard the sound of the lock cracking its wooden frame as the door swung open with Pallas’ shoulder. The sound of splintered wood was loud in Laurent's ears as he stared dazedly at where the lock and handle was jutting unnaturally out of the door. Laurent blinked slowly before turning his eyes to Pallas who looked back and grinned.

 

“After you, Your Highness.” 

 

Laurent was slow to move, still eyeing Pallas’ shoulder and the ruins of the door. He stepped inside and began his descent down the stairs. He could hear Pallas’ footsteps behind him. He ran his hand along the wall to guide him as the room was cast in shadows, they hadn't thought to light the lamps along the stairs.

 

“Do you do that… often?” Laurent felt the foolishness of his words like a taste in his mouth and he momentarily thanked the gods the room was dark enough that Pallas wouldn't see his cheeks.

 

Pallas laughed. 

 

“Break down doors?” He laughed again, thinking it was a joke. “Not often, no.”

 

They reached the end of the stairs and peered around the dark room. Laurent thought he recognised the crate on Pallas’ left. 

 

“There. It's that one, I think.” 

 

The crate was sealed shut again, but Laurent recognised it from earlier. A bar had been left on top to open it, he reached for it and popped open the top. 

 

“How many should we take, Your Highness?” Pallas was reaching in and holding the bottles up close to his face, trying to see the words written on the label. He could make out that it was Veretian but the room was still too dark to see properly. Laurent reached in and grabbed two bottles. He glanced over at Pallas and considered quickly before he said, “Take two.” before he turned and walked in the direction of the stairs. 

 

Pallas did as he was told and followed. He saw Laurent pull the cork out of one of his bottles with his teeth and spit it over the railing. He took a long pull from the bottle before heading up the stairs. Pallas felt a laugh bubble in his chest at the sight and followed his King up. 

 

They made their way down the hallway and didn't think to close the door behind them.

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've suddenly decided I wanna give Lazar and Pallas the foursome they deserve, anyways enjoy Laurent being flustered and not knowing why (っ•ᴗ•)っ❤


	3. Chapter 3

 

Pallas took another swig from one of his bottles. He tilted it down and closing one eye, peered inside to see the wine sloshing inside. Still half left. Laurent strolled a little behind, humming to himself while his focus drifted along the white walls of his home, he felt warm and a little hazy. He wondered if Pallas was feeling the effects of the wine as much as him. Probably not since Pallas was bigger than Laurent. Laurent's eyes fell from the high ceilings to tan, well muscled shoulders, where they lingered.  _ Probably not. _

 

On their walk back to the parlour, Pallas found himself leading the way. He brought the bottle now half full to his lips then raised it haphazardly, extending his arm and pointing ahead of himself, down the hallway. He made a pleased sound around the wine in his mouth. He swallowed and saw Laurent was walking beside him now, nodding a little drunkenly and huffing a laugh. Pallas wasn't sure what they were agreeing about, but smiled anyway at the sight. He felt his cheeks warm and thought the wine must be stronger than he originally thought. He shook his head to clear it and kept walking.

 

Laurent lifted his own bottle and the wine sloshed inside dangerously but thankfully didn't spill. They had been walking for some time. Pallas was sure he could remember the way in which they had come, and yet they were still walking.  _ Strange. _

 

“Do you think we walked this much on the way to the cellar?” The question made Laurent pause.

 

“Yes. We walked this much.” He blinked slowly and thought for a moment. “Probably.”

 

Pallas nodded at that and glanced around the hallway. He figured that if they had walked this far the first time then yes, they were surely here. “Excellent.” Pallas stopped at the next door they had come to and confidently reached for the handle. “Then we're surely here.” 

 

He swung open the door and took a deliberate step inside. Laurent watched him enter the room from his place in the hallway. He looked down the way they had come and the several doors they had passed and decided Pallas’ reasoning was sound. He followed.

 

Laurent moved inside the room and found that it was not the parlour at all, but a room he knew well. Twin thrones greeted them from the marble dais. The light from the large windows making them gleam brightly against the marble floor under their feet. Pallas was staring dumbly around the room as if he couldn't understand where the couches were. Laurent seemed nonplussed by the new location and began making his way to his seat. He was tired from walking, but paused on the final step of the dais, considering his own throne for a long moment. He smirked privately before moving stealthily to it's neighbour. He dropped down onto Damen’s throne and took in the room from his new vantage. He saw Pallas had moved from  the entrance. He had a thought. He quickly righted himself from his casual sprawl and sat straight backed and effortlessly authoritative as his husband did so often. He giggled. 

 

“Pallas. Come greet Exalted.”

 

Pallas had been wandering slowly around the room with a bottle to his lips and hadn't noticed Laurent's moving around the room. He glanced up at the sound of his name and came forward, resting his bottles down on the dais before he moved back to kneel unconsciously. He stumbled a little on the way down and made a valiant effort to contain his laughter in front of his King. Lowering his head, he spoke loudly to the room.

 

“Exalted. What can I do for you?”

 

He didn't have to raise his head to know Laurent’s shoulders were shaking.

 

Laurent cleared his throat before he spoke with a deep timbre, his accent put on.

 

“Rise, champion. I have a task for you.” Pallas wanted to glance up at Laurent from his lowered position on the dais. He felt the corners of his lips quirk. “It appears... I have misplaced my husband.”

 

Pallas kept his head down and was reaching for the open bottle he had foolishly left out of reach. Stretching his body toward his wine as covertly as possible, he processed what Laurent had said and snickered, “misplaced, Exalted?”

 

“Misplaced.” Pallas heard the 's’ sound drawn out when Laurent spoke, his speech sounding slightly slurred. “A search party will leave immediately, we must find our royal snake.” Pallas could see Laurent was struggling to keep his voice even. “You will replace him until further notice. Now rise to your seat.” 

 

Pallas paused when his fingers finally brushed the neck of the bottle, he fell forward and caught himself on the final step of the dais. Distantly he felt his cheeks warm. “Certainly,  _ Exalted _ .” 

 

Pallas tripped as he stood and made his way forward, grabbing the bottle on his way to Laurent's throne. He hesitated briefly when he heard Laurent stifle a laugh. His apprehension felt foolish now. When he reached the throne and he sat deliberately with his leg outstretched and his his wrist draped over the ornate arm, a pose he had seen countless times. He snuck a glance at Laurent and laughed when he saw his King had raised his left arm and was flexing. He laughed again more loudly this time when Laurent turned to him and asked, “Does this please you, Laurent?” Laurent flexed again. The muscles of his arm bunching and relaxing under his pale skin. 

 

Pallas stifled his laughter and turned away, schooling his expression before murmuring blandly, “I suppose… it is adequate.”

 

He heard Laurent snickering beside him and the sound of Laurent swallowing another mouthful of wine. “And this?” He glanced back around and saw Laurent was doing something painful to his left cheek, sucking it in and trying to smile. He huffed amusedly before schooling his expression once more. He smirked and flicking his eyes away again.

 

“ _ Husband _ , you know I am pleased with you.” Pallas spoke with a Veretian lilt he was familiar with from his conversations with Lazar. He saw Laurents eyes sparkle when he heard it.

 

Pallas ran his hands through his curls, pulling them straight before releasing them and combing them through his fingers, tucking them behind his ear. He glanced over his shoulder and pretended not to see his hair bounce back in tufts over his forehead. Laurent however did no such thing. 

 

“And me,  _ Damen _ ?” He couldn't stop the laugh that erupted from his chest. “Do I,” he spoke through the giggles rising in his throat, “Do I please you?” His voice got steadily higher the more he took in the ridiculousness of the situation. 

 

Laurent had already dissolved into peels of laughter beside him. His head was thrown back as he clutched at his stomach. It was the loudest he had ever heard him, Pallas thought. Laurent’s reaction just made Pallas worse. Tears streamed from his eyes as he gasped for breath. Neither men noticed Laurent's bottle fall from the arm of his throne. The glass shattered on the marble between them. Wine dripped in rivets down the steps of the dais. 

 

Laurent wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his jacket, dampening the heavy fabric. He had turned facing Pallas with his back to the arm of Damen’s throne, one leg kicked over the other arm. Pallas was still seated upright at least, despite the high colour across his cheeks, Laurent noticed. Their laughter had echoed across the grand room, and Laurent was surprised they hadn't been discovered. Pallas was gasping for breath beside him with a hand over his chest. He was smiling still.

 

“I think I'm,” a quick giggle escaped his lips, Pallas paused for a moment to compose himself, “a little drunk.” Another giggle escaped.

 

Laurent was smiling widely across at him from his sprawled position on his husband's throne. “ _ A little _ ,” he said with an answering chuckle. The afternoon sun was shining in through the high windows and caught the pin of Pallas’ chiton. Pallas moved back in his seat and his eyes caught the light and sparkled. Laurent suddenly was wholly aware why Lazar was so desperate for this young man's attention. He reached for the wine and thought of the soft dark curls he was reminded of instead.

 

Laurent pulled his eyes away from Pallas when his hand came up empty. He glanced around him but his wine was nowhere to be found. His brow furrowed as he leaned sideways to scan the floor. He saw the small stream of liquid dripping down the steps of the dais and followed it to the source, leaning further out of his seat to glance around the side of the throne. 

 

Pallas watched silently, a slow smile spreading across his face as his King slowly leaned further out of his seat and inevitably lost his balance. Laurent hit the marble in an ungraceful heap. A quiet groan sounded from the floor made Pallas laugh. 

 

“Exalted, uh,” when Laurent didn't respond immediately, Pallas stifled his laughter and began moving. “Your Highness?” 

 

Pallas kneeled next to Pallas and realised a little belatedly that his knees were now wet. He rolled Laurent onto his back, the heavy brocade jacket he was wearing was now soaked in wine. Laurent's face was flushed and his brow furrowed further when he shifted up onto his elbows to look down at himself. Both men looked to the source of the mess as Pallas leaned over Laurent and picked up the neck of the missing bottle. 

 

Laurent could feel the wine seeping into his trousers beneath him. He grimaced and moved unsteadily to stand up. 

 

“Pallas.”

 

“Yes, Exalted? Er, Your Highness?”

 

“Laurent.” Laurent sat up properly now and pressed his palms to his chest, then down his jacket and to the legs of his trousers and found his clothes were soaked. “You can call me Laurent.” 

 

Pallas blinked slowly and watched Laurent’s hands move over himself. Laurent didn't look particularly upset, at least. He stood up and reached a hand out to pull Laurent up from the puddle he was sitting in. He didn't let himself think about addressing his King in such a casual way.

 

“Laurent.”

 

Laurent looked up at Pallas and then down at his hand. He took it and felt himself being hauled up from the mess. Even Laurent's hands were sticky. They both grimaced this time and neither mad noticed they were still holding the others hand between them.

 

“I think what you need now is a  _ bath _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took ages sorry guys, I'm finding it hard to articulate Laurent's uncertainty re: it being a friend crush or not. Anyways gonna try finish this before next week~

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes day drinking is all you can do my guys
> 
> Come chat w me on the [tumble ](http://oworestias.tumblr.com)


End file.
